1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicle sun visor and, more particularly, to a vehicle sun visor that includes a clear base portion and a small shade portion that can be selectively moved relative to the base portion to cover different sun angles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most vehicles are equipped with sun visors that can be selectively flipped down from a stored position if the vehicle is traveling into a low sun angle so that the driver is not staring directly into the sun. The sun visor makes the driving experience more pleasant, and also has an obvious safety value. However, when a typical sun visor is in its down position to block the sunlight, it also may block other things at the same level, including traffic lights. Because it is important for the vehicle operator to know the status of the traffic light, this may become a serious issue. Further, other important signs can also be blocked by the sun visor, which may affect traffic flow, especially during rush hour conditions. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a sun visor that only blocked the sun itself, and left the rest of the field of view open.